Dwarven Metal Ingot
}} Dwarven Metal Ingot is a crafting material found in . It is used to craft and improve various weapons and armor via smithing. Background Dwarven Metal Ingots were the metal of choice for the Dwemer. The method of producing these ingots was known only to them, and hence was one of many secrets lost with them. Due to the only source of this metal being the Dwarven ruins, the metal has come to be known as "Dwarven metal," named after its creators. This metal neither dulls nor rusts. Smithing Dwarven armor is a set of heavy armor that can be crafted with the Dwarven Smithing perk and the following supplies: Dwarven Armor *Dwarven Armor: Three Dwarven Metal Ingots, three Leather Strips, one Iron Ingot, one Steel Ingot *Dwarven Boots: Two Dwarven Metal Ingots, two Leather Strips, one Iron Ingot, one Steel Ingot *Dwarven Gauntlets: One Dwarven Metal Ingot, two Leather Strips, one Iron Ingot, one Steel Ingot *Dwarven Helmet: Two Dwarven Metal Ingots, two Leather Strips, one Iron Ingot, one Steel Ingot *Dwarven Shield: Two Dwarven Metal Ingots, one Leather Strip, one Iron Ingot, one Steel Ingot Dwarven weapons feature an expanded range including the Crossbow with the DLC. Dwarven Weapons *Dwarven Battleaxe: Two Dwarven Metal Ingots, two Leather Strips , one Iron Ingot , two Steel Ingots *Dwarven Bow: Two Dwarven Metal Ingots, one Iron Ingot *Dwarven Dagger: One Dwarven Metal Ingot, one Leather Strip, one Iron Ingot, one Steel Ingot *Dwarven Greatsword: Two Dwarven Metal Ingots, three Leather Strips, two Iron Ingots, two Steel Ingots *Dwarven Mace: Two Dwarven Metal Ingots, one Leather Strip, one Iron Ingot, one Steel Ingot *Dwarven Sword: One Dwarven Metal Ingot, one Leather Strip, one Iron Ingot, one Steel Ingot *Dwarven War Axe: One Dwarven Metal Ingot, two Leather Strips, one Iron Ingot, one Steel Ingot *Dwarven Warhammer: Two Dwarven Metal Ingots, three Leather Strips, one Iron Ingot, two Steel Ingots *Dwarven Arrow (24): One Dwarven Metal Ingot, one Firewood *Dwarven Crossbow: Five Dwarven Metal Ingots *Dwarven Bolt (10): One Dwarven Metal Ingot, one Firewood Locations *General stores and blacksmiths usually have dwarven metal ingots after level 6. *Mzulft and Nchuand-Zel are the top ruins to find scrap metal (ore substitute), and more than four-hundred ingots can be made from looting just one of these locations. Nchuand-Zel is particularly interesting because of its location in Markarth. It is also where the Dwemer Museum and Calcelmo's Laboratory are located, where many dwarven items can be found. At least two hundred and forty ingots can be smelted from a thorough looting, though there are two caveats: all the items must be stolen and several guards patrol the museum. *Inside various other Dwemer ruins in the form of ore substitutes as well as ingots. *Inside Alftand Ruined Tower; a sublocation outside the main Alftand entrance. There is an approximate eighty-eight ingots that can be smelted from the scrap. Note that there are several Dwarven Spider Workers and one Dwarven Sphere guarding the tower. *An unmapped Dwemer storage building between Stony Creek Cave and Mzulft. *Ten or more can be found in Avanchnzel. *They can sometimes be looted from enemies. *Most legitimate Dwemer ruins have Dwemer metal that can yield hundreds of ingots. *Two ingots can be found on the table behind a master locked gate in an area below two ballista traps in Raldbthar. Smelting The following table shows the ore substitutes that can be smelted to produce dwarven metal ingots. All common miscellaneous Dwemer items, except for Dwemer levers, which begin with an adjective (such as "small" or "bent") are smeltable. Trivia *The bent dwemer scrap metal, large dwemer plate metal and small dwemer plate metal are the most efficient pieces to use, since they actually produce more weight in ingots than the raw material, at a 3:2 ratio. *Although the ingot looks like a deep and dark orange, the weapons and armor crafted are a light yellow-gold color. This may be because of the other ingots that are used to smith these types of weapons and armor. *As of the patch making Smithing experience relevant to cost, training from 30 to 100 Smithing on dwarven bows is often used since Dwemer ruins can yield as many as three-hundred ingots in one visit. All that needs to be purchased is the iron or iron ore which costs very little. Nothing has to be purchased at all if dwarven armor and weapons already on hand are improved, effectively reducing the cost of raising Smithing to nothing, assuming there are enough dwarven armor/weapons available to improve. *Another good way to level up one's Smithing is to make dwarven arrows. Since one only needs firewood and dwarven metal ingots, they are cheap to make. There is a wood chopping block next to the forge in Riften. *Machinery in Dwemer cities (such as pipes, gears, doors and such) seems to all be made of Dwemer metal, though this metal cannot be salvaged. Appearances * de:Zwergischer Metallbarren ru:Двемерский металлический слиток pl:Sztabka krasnoludzkiego metalu ja:Dwarven Metal Ingot es:Lingote de metal enano uk:Злиток двемерського металу fr:Lingot de métal dwemer Category:Skyrim: Crafting Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources Category:Skyrim: Dwemer Artifacts